openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Unofficial OpenArena Maps
This is a list of unofficial OA maps whose download links are working. The purpose is for serveradmins to download OA maps for their servers, and players to test them and give feedback. WORKING This list will be updated with the following criteria: - If the link for a map isn't working, it will be placed in the "NOT WORKING" section. - If the link for a "N/S" map was replaced with a working one, it will be placed in the "WORKING" section. - If a map has been included in the OA's official SVN, it will be moved to the official maps page. * AJACTF - D/L link * am_labyrinth - D/L link * aster_kitchen - D/L link * Bunker(*) * clean_aggressor - D/L link * ctf_spaceship - D/L link * ctf_vhupretzel - D/L link * ctf_vhufj(*) * Dawgctfbeta2 - D/L link * Death_Arena_v1(*) * dmcube0 - D/L link * Entrance - D/L link * Feliz_a1(*) * foxhill2 - D/L link * god_2fort - D/L link * god_infinitum - D/L link * god_oasago2 - D/L link * god_oasago2y - D/L link * god_octagon - D/L link * god_openarena - D/L link * god_ps37ctf - D/L link * god_race - D/L link * god_speed - D/L link * god_well - D/L link * Grudging - D/L link * hntourney1 - D/L link * islandctf4 - D/L link * Leap Of Faith - D/L link * Medieval - D/L link * MMU2110 - D/L link * MMUFloodedhall - D/L link * m1dm1 - D/L link * mxdm1 - D/L link * mxdm2 - D/L link * mxctf5 - D/L link * mx1dm2 - D/L link * mx1ctf1 - D/L link * mx1ctf2 - D/L link * mx1ctf5 - D/L link * mx1ctf6 - D/L link * mx1ctf8 - D/L link * mx1lab - D/L link * mx2ctf1 - D/L link * Mx2ctf2 - D/L link * mx2dm1 - D/L link * mx3ctf2 - D/L link * Mx3dm1 - D/L link * mx4dm1 - D/L link * mx4dm1_alt - D/L link * neo - D/L link * OA_BLACK - D/L link * oa_brickplace - D/L link * OADM_DROPOUT - D/L link * oadm17ish - D/L link * oa_lun3dm2 - D/L link * oaN - D/L link * oa_nemesis - D/L link * oa_rpg3dm1 - D/L link * oasago1 - D/L link * oa_tutorial - D/L link * oa_uzul3 - D/L link * Paradise-oa - D/L link * PillarPanic - D/L link * ps3ctf - D/L link * ps5ctf - D/L link * pul4ctf - D/L link * pul1ffa - D/L link * q3dm6ish_v2 - D/L link * q3tourney6ish - D/L link * RedishF - D/L link * Schism_b2 - D/L link * SMDM04 - D/L link * sweep01 - D/L link * Spacefighter - D/L link * SSGDM01(*) * steel(*) * tourney6ish_ctf - D/L Link * The Construct - D/L link * The Tower - D/L link * Transylvania - D/L link * Void4 - D/L link * watadry - D/L link (*) Go to the forum thread for the download. MAPPACKS * Dayz's OA Mappack - D/L link * Map-Center OA Mappack - D/L link * Var-Valerio's mappack - D/L link MAPS WITH NO THREAD * Cineplex * ps6ctf See also * Third Party Maps * Quality maps Category:Maps Category:Maps Category:Maps Category:Maps